


You and I are unbreakable

by hotshothero



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Majisuka Gakuen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshothero/pseuds/hotshothero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl named Yayoi Ulshade is sent to study in the all-girls school Majisuka Gakuen. Her mother graduated there and doesn't think her daughter weak, so she decides to give her the chance to taste the yankee life.  In this school violence and fighting are common among the Yankee students. There, Yayoi meets a girl named Amy Yuuzuki, a brutal fighter, ho turns into a gentle and kind person just because of Yayoi. They get closer, but Amy has long road to go, so she could confess and protect her treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I are unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> MajiGaku AU. Since Amy weared almost the similar uniform of Majijo in that Kyoryu Gakuen moment, I decided to write some of my favourive f/f ship. Since it's AU, Amy's personality is changed a bit. I am going to post a single fic of it, since I'm working on the chapters already.

"Oi, what the Hell you think you're doing with her?"

The situation. One of those groups of violent girls from Amy's class had some work to do with Yayoi, a work she wasn't even introduced to. The girl with glasses never messed with someone, only stayed by her precious Amy's side, and helped her. But it looks like the girls noticed Amy's weak point, and decided to hit it first. Gladly, Yayoi wasn't seriously hurt, which made Amy sigh in relief shortly. But, those glares at her didn't help. The group of four girls kept giving the yankee a look, which showed the only answer.

Fight.

"Look, you little nerd!" The leader of the group, Ikaru pressed Yayoi even more against the wall, her hand playing with the quiet girl's hair, then pulling it violently. "Your girl is here to save your weak ass! How cute, it's like a drama!" The other half of the gang laughed rudely at Amy, while blocking her way to her friend. This was getting annoying for her, she wanted to kick their butts already, and take Yayoi away, but something told her not to be so fast. Glancing up, a ghost-like female figure ran away, after seeing what was happening in those little rooms of the school. Amy had a bad feeling about it. A sound of a strong punch made the female look back at Yayoi. Ikaru kept her fist close to the bruised cheek of the girl, then glanced to her glasses, which were on the floor. "Gekko, take those things. Show the nerdy how blind we can make her."

"Oo, Boss." The student with medium long brown hair walked to the object on the ground, stepped closer to the pinned female, then crushed the glasses in her fist with a laughter. Her face moved closer to Yayoi's, with a big smile. "My, my! Now what? Little girl won't be able to see! Hahaha, you're hopeless little bitch!" Gekko nearly shouted, before hitting Yayoi's stomach with a single fist. "See? You're weak, when your little Yuuzuki is blocked by our girls, because she knows who we are." Ikaru whispered at the wounded student with a dark expression. "We were the ones, who sent her to the hospital."

_'They...were?!'_

"T..That's it!" Yayoi shouted in response, then kicked Ikaru's stomach, just to have the chance to escaped, then punch Gekko, too. After that, she gave Amy a hint that she's ready to fight for first time. Once she saw that, Yuuzuki cleaned her way by letting her fists meet the opponents. As fast as they could, Amy and Yayoi met, then turned to face the girls, letting their backs hit. At that touch, Yayoi remembered how she saw some of those duos of girls fight, the higher ranked ones, from Rappappa too. A little smile formed on her lips, a new emotion grew inside her, something that made her heart beat fast. Was it because she was fighting alongside her precious yankee? Or just because the taste of the first battle is always delicious? That's what her mother reminded her most of the time. 

"Oi, Yayoi-chan, make sure to watch my back.. kay?"

That made Ulshade come back from her fantasies and gasp shortly. She glanced at Amy from the corner of her eye, then gave a little nod. This was something so new for her, she was about to give her best, not to lose in front of..  _her_.

"Yes!"

"All riiiight!!" Amy shouted in excitement. "We're gettin' pretty serious, you know? Try to stop us!"

Both of the students raised their voices, just to wake up their yankee souls and have a good battle with the gang, leaded by Ikaru, Amy's rival since her first days in Majijo. That's how they met with Yayoi. After her first fight with Ikaru, Amy was seriously injured. Since Yayoi wanted to become a nurse, she took care of her wounds. No matter how cold Yuuzuki was at first, the quiet girl didn't hide her sweet and kind side, which made Amy's heart melt from this warm feelings. It was like a miracle for Amy. Nobody ever showed emotions like Yayoi's to her before, only her big brothers and mother, who were also fighters. After that meeting, Amy told herself to be always by the female student's side, protect her and be her wing. But with every moment, her heart started feeling strange around Yayoi.

Was that.. _lov_ _e_?

\------------------------------

"O-Ouch!"

"Stay still, Amy-san, please. If not, I won't finish healing them!.."

"Man.. That rocked! The whole fight! I mean, I never saw you fighting and you were pretty good, Yayoi-chan!"

The two girls were on the school's roof, where their meetings were usually hold. That place was special for them, especially for Amy. That's where she got healed for first time by Yayoi, and now, the same story was repeating. This time, she helped first with Yayoi's injures. She tried to be as gentle as possible, because no matter her fighting skills, Yayoi's skin was really sensitive. That somehow bothered Amy. Oh well, she knew that after this battle, people would stop thinking that Yayoi was weak! That also meant her friend would start protecting herself and join Amy in battles, too, right?

"Say, Yayoi-chan.. Will you join me in fights?" Amy gave the girl a pretty serious look, once her cheek was finished healing. Her hand reached to hold Yayoi's, as they both sat down. "I mean, it's okay if you don't, but you were damn cool back then, and I think it won't stop you from being nurse! Ya know, I would love--"

Wait, did she say 'love' ?

And then, both of the students stared at each other, their eyes not wanting to stop gazing at each other. A breeze flew to them, bringing with itself some little cherry blossom petals, which landed on their skirts and on Yayoi's head. That made Amy giggle, leaving her classmate confused.   
"E-Eh? What is it, Amy-san? A-..Amy-san! Stop laughing at me!" She nervously asked her to stop with the teasing, but that was the perfect chance for Yuuzuki to make a new move in this whole thing that was happening between them. This was her only chance! Come on, Yuuzuki! You know you can do it, it's not that hard, right? This time, she was going to be honest, with Yayoi, and with herself. No more hiding. Or the punishment was going to be running from her school to home, which was too long road. Yes, a good punishment for not being honest.

"I am giggling, because you are beautiful. Really beautiful."

That compliment gave Yayoi's face a pinkish colour, making her heart stop for a second, then beat fast as she remembered those magial words, coming from Amy's word like a love song. They sounded to sweet, Amy's tone wasn't like that before. She could surprise her classmate really fast, with every single movement or idea. A girl full with surprises, indeed. 

"Yayoi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You changed me into a better person for a year. Thank you."

And she said it. Those three words Yayoi wanted to hear in her life, when she was still a teenager. Her wish become true, Amy granted it. It felt amazing, to know that someone cared about you, protected you and _loved_ you. A new wave of emotions covered Yayoi and Amy in that moment of silence, after the confession. Warmth. Happiness. Only positive feelings and emotions. Was God real? If yes, He sent the right person for Amy, for Yayoi too. A year full of adventures, tears and fights. That's how Amy gained her trust to the female. Her cold nature was already gone, because of her. Yayoi, now she was only Amy's. 

"I love you too.. Amy-san. I will give my best to protect you and not give you troubles."

"Come on now! I always get into troubles, not because of you!"

They laughed. Now.. what? What followed, what was next? Oh right! But.. How do you do it? Amy took a deep breath. In and out. She gently brought Yayoi closer by wrapping hand around the thiner's waist, carefully and slowly moving her face closer how the other's. Their eyes met once again, but this time, there was little space between them. The girls could hear each other's breathing, how both of them knew what was next. Before that, the yankee rested her forehead on the student's, a smile appearing on her face. She could giggle at that, but prefer just to point it. 

"You're warm. Your forehead.. Heh. I wonder why..~" Amy teased a little, noticing how red Yayoi was getting. I was too cute.

"It's just! I--"

Amy moved her hand a bit, which had a grip on Yayoi, just to make her look at her again. After that, she rose up lightly, before leaning down to her lips, taking everything slowly only not to scare or force Yayoi. She knew her, after all. Once their lips touched for first time, Amy moved them into the other girl's, guessing that she already knew how a kiss worked. But who would think that her lips were so soft and tasy.. On the other side, Yayoi couldn't still take the fact that she was kissing the person, who wanted to take over this school's top. Not a random person, a girl, who tught her how to face the difficult life, and how to fight back. She could be only thankful to whoever is up there. Now, she was going to bo her best to help Amy make her dream come true, no matter the power of the Rappappa. 

Let's say that they also had something really powerful.

Love, and trust.


End file.
